User talk:67.84.73.254
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Andrew Robinson" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-05-23T02:48:06 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Warning First, if you have Facebook Connect problems, you need to contact Wikia, as has been suggested to you before, I believe. You also should still be able to log in the original way. If you can't, again, contact Wikia. Frankly your behavior here does not motivate me (and, I suspect, the other admins) to provide much more assistance to you than that. Second, your angry rants will not be tolerated. It's quite obvious you don't really understand how this site works and I won't waste my effort explaining it to you as I and others have done so repeatedly. Since repeated, lengthy blocks have failed to change your attitude or behavior, this is what will happen: the next post you make criticizing this site, the community, the way it operates, or any combination thereof, I will block this address for a week. The time after that, I will block this address permanently, as well as your username. Three strikes, you're out. If you actually do decide to change your attitude and/or behavior, let us know, and your contributions will be welcomed. Otherwise, I will proceed as I stated above. You are now on notice. 31dot (talk) 02:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) And by the way, I've left this page open for you to post on for the moment if you wish to offer a response; however, if it is another angry, critical rant, I will also proceed as I stated. 31dot (talk) 02:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Am I wrong on ANY of my points? Scottie Thompson is almost not in the finished film. She has a minute or 2 as a hologram on Nero's computer. If you sneeze, you miss her on film, yet she gets full, detailed work on her profile. Ivy Bethune, Lance LeGaultEVEN AFTER HIS DEATH), still are stubs. I don't get it, when Peter Dennis died, you got off the stick & gave him a real profile. LeGault was in Stripes which also featured John Larroquette and William Lucking. STILL, STILL, STILL, LeGault has languished as a stub. Can you be an adult and admit I am correct on all of my points?-- 02:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure where anyone said that you are wrong about their being stubs; of course there are stubs. Of course there are complete articles about people in the most recent movie; it is fresh in people's minds and there is more information about them. Of course articles about people in the less recent incarnations of Trek are stubs; they aren't fresh in people's minds. Until people get paid to research those actors, it will take some time to get around to everyone. That's the way it is. I will have no further comment; you will either comply with this warning, or not. I'm done arguing. 31dot (talk) 02:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think Lance LeGault's death WARRANTED a real profile? I saw it done for Peter Dennis and i really hoped the MA community would step up and honor LeGault the same way. These actors should have real profiles BEFORE any of the Abrams films were made because their performances took place before Abrams even looked at doing a Trek film.I know when Zoe Saldana got her first period but do I know anything about Lance LeGault? If Chris Pine sneezes it gets press. I have de-stubbed so many actors pages I have lost count. You people need to step up too.-- 04:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages You also know that talk pages are not meant for general comments or airing our personal views. If it's not about changing the attached article, it shouldn't go on the talk page. 31dot (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I removed your latest improper talk page post and have blocked you for three days. Your next talk page post that doesn't have to do with changing the article will result in a significantly longer block. Read MA:TALK. 31dot (talk) 02:08, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Recent edit I have undone your edit to Heather Langenkamp. You have been beaten over the head by most of us here for many years about how articles are expected to be written so I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you. You know that unencyclopedic "movie review style" language is unacceptable, and that excessive episode titles are unacceptable. I'm not sure if you don't care or what have you, but it appears several years of explaining to you how we want things just has not worked. Repeated lengthy blocks under your usernames have also failed to alter your behavior. I would prefer that you heed the instructions you have been given over the years. However, if you cannot edit the way we ask you to, or at least discuss it calmly without angry rants and insults, then I would advise you to edit elsewhere. If you do not do so on your own, I will help you to by blocking you permanently. That includes any response you have to offer on this post, so I would suggest you consider any response you have carefully. 31dot (talk) 21:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) For your recent edit on Mark Metcalf which contained the very style of writing you have been warned against, and per my warning above here, I have blocked you for a year, pending discussion with others on your being blocked from editing here in perpetuity. 31dot (talk) 02:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :You administrators are ridiculous! I bet the only reason why I get targeted is because the flair I inject into my edits reminds you all of the laziness I still see on this site. You upgraded the screencaps of Ivy Bethune, Ted Gehring, Lance LeGault, Nicholas Cascone and others to their high definition Blu-Ray images but have ANY of you done any editing to elevate them from stubs?! NO, YOU HAVEN'T! You people bullying me is a true disgrace when none of you do any work to give these actors real profiles. I churned out Heather Langenkamp in 10 minutes. Bethune, Gehring, LeGault, Cascone and others like them have nothing to show for work done YEARS before either Abrams film. You may hate my flair but flair is more work then any of you have shown for the COUNTLESS actors you have slighted. Sean Blakemore took me a total of 20 minutes. Quit abusing me for ACTUALLY doing work and do the LONG, OVERDUE DELAYED work you people COULD HAVE HAD DONE YEARS AGO!-- 02:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) If your writing style was the only problem, we wouldn't be here. Your history speaks for itself (as well as your post) as to why I've made this decision. I've also now blocked your posting to this page. 31dot (talk) 02:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC)